


You Were Right

by rockninja454



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockninja454/pseuds/rockninja454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine calling Kurt one night asking for advice on Sam... fluffy goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> I got feels and yeah :3 for Lily

Kurt could hardly hold in the smile that was gracing his face, the smile which seemed to, only in part, express the giddy happiness which he was feeling in this moment.  
He had just been on a date. Not a coffee date, not a “let’s go out shopping” date. A real date.  One with flowers, handholding and a goodnight kiss.   
Adam had been a savior in NYADA. Kurt only knew two people who were studying there and whenever they were in the same room as each other, Kurt’s observations told him they would not be doing much talking, especially to Kurt, the sad, single gay boy who vicariously lived through his roommate’s drama.   
Adam had, not so subtly, flirted and complimented Kurt though his first couple of weeks of NYADA. If Kurt was truthful, there was only one thing he really wanted to do. One person he wanted to talk to. One person he wanted to gush over Adam with, tell him all about the flowers he bought and maybe stress over the goodnight kiss they had shared.   
Blaine.   
His best friend.   
Yet, also his ex-boyfriend and first love.  In one word, complicated.   
Thinking of Blaine no longer bought back those feelings of betrayal. They had both made mistakes and had both forgiven each other, but they both knew there was no going back to a functional and healthy relationship after that. But best friends they would always be. The urge to call him was strong, but Blaine hadn’t called in two whole days. Maybe he was busy.   
Kurt would have to deal with talking to Rachel instead.  
“Rachel… Rach?” Kurt promptly asked the seemingly empty apartment. “Rachel! I’m home! You will never guess how amazing tonight was! I mean I know I don’t need a man to make me happy, but holy moses, I’m so god damn happy, it’s ridiculous.”   
Pulling back the curtain that separated the Rachel and Kurt’s beds revealed a completely made bed.   “Huh,’ Kurt wondered aloud, a small note catching his eye. Clutching for the handwritten note to read, Kurt made his way to the bathroom to wash off the residual ice cream on his lips.   
Call Blaine, I know you want to. He would want to know you are happy and a little birdy told me that he might have some gossip that you would love to hear.   
Love Rachel Berry *star*  
And Brody…. Rachel wouldn’t lend me a star to put after my name :( 

Kurt sighed, picking up his phone to text Rachel to let her know that her meddling isn’t appreciated. But funnily enough, apparently Blaine did have something to tell Kurt because waiting on his phone was a text message from Blaine.  
From Blaine: I need your advice, call me when you can?

Without a moment's hesitation, Kurt dialed Blaine and waited. Kurt quickly slipped into his best friend hat and decided that the boy he once loved was there and Kurt still loved him, but just in a different way and that meant he would be there for Blaine whenever Blaine needed.  
“Kurt?”   
“Yeah, hey Blaine,”  
“Kurt,” He sounded stressed. “You have no idea how happy I am you actually called me.”  
“Blaaaineee, I told you I’d be there if you needed me! Now what is this big problem that everybody except me seems to know about?’   
“Say what?” Kurt could hear Blaine’s bed sheets shuffle, obviously Kurt had woken the high schooler up.   
“Blaine? Did I wake you? Oh my god, I’m sorry, I know how you get with no sleep! Seriously, I’ll just call back tomorrow morning!”  
“Don’t you Dare Kurt Hummel; I seriously need my best friend right now. Can you do that?”  
“Okay, now you have me worried. Blaine, what’s wrong?’  
Blaine sighed. “Promise you won’t get mad? Because I really love you, I mean in a friendly way. I mean as my best friend only, oh god I’m already messing this up. I mean-“  
“Blaine! Calm down and just spit it out,”  
“I have a crush on somebody!”  
Silence.   
“Kurt?” Blaine sounded hesitant and scared “Are you still there?”  
“Seriously? That’s all? Blaine, don’t scare me like that! God, I thought you were dying of cancer or something! Ugh.” Kurt laughed.  
“Oh I’m so glad my pain is funny to you Mr Hummel.” Blaine sounded hurt.  
“Don’t pout Blaine! Even though your pout is adorable, I wasn’t being mean, I just.. you were making such a big deal out of it? So who’s the guy…. or girl?” Kurt’s voice rises a little in pitch at the end of the sentence but Blaine ignores it.  
“Ughhhh. Are you ever going to forget that Rachel Berry Incident?” Blaine asks.  
“One, no. Two, don’t deflect.” Kurt turns on the coffee machine. Its going to be a long night.   
“Can I just tell you about him first?  I can’t really talk about my crushes here because well, I don’t have anyone.”   
Kurt sighs “What about Tina? I mean, you guys are pretty close right?”  
“Ah, that’s another long story, but this guy. His hair is amazing. I just wanna rake my hands though it. Although I don’t know if I could reach, but I sure wanna try. And his hands. Holy crap Kurt, his hands are like amazing. We’re so close and I don’t wanna be one of those stereotypes.  You know the one, where the gay guy and the straight guy become great friends and then the gay guy develops feelings and then the straight guy finds out and then he’ll stop talking to me. And I can’t have that. I mean Sam is amazing but I can’t think about what would happen if we didn’t talk about everything. I mean hello! He is like, my sidekick. I mean what happens? How did you get over your crush on Finn?” Blaine finally stops with the word vomit and Kurt can get a word in.   
“So, Sam?” is all he says.  
“Fuck. I didn’t mean to blurt it all out but yeah…” Blaine pauses “Am I being stupid? Because I mean I have had all these signs and there is hand holding when we watch batman together. And cuddling, and the last time I did that… was … well. Was with you, Kurt. Is my gaydar really that bad?”   
Kurt paused.   
“Sam isn’t straight.’   
“W-Wait? What?” Blaine was confused “Yes, yes he is, I mean, Quinn and Brittany and such… of course he is straight.”   
Kurt didn’t know how to break it to Blaine, that Sam was actually bisexual, just when he met Kurt, he wasn’t comfortable with that side of himself and decided to identify as straight ‘for now’.   
That’s what Sam had said when Kurt had asked him.  
“How long are you going to lie to all the people you love? The glee club” and Sam had responded “for now”.  So Kurt had kept his secret and not told a soul. Until now.   
“Blaine, he was bullied, just like us. He ran, just like us. But I think- I think you should tell him.”  
Blaine didn’t respond. He just stayed still thinking. Thinking of all the times when he had thought Sam was going to kiss him. All the times he had gone home from studying at Sam’s and cried into the night because he knew he was falling for a guy who couldn’t love him back.  Sam was amazing.   
“I can’t Kurt.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because if I tell him… I can’t pretend anymore. He won’t like me. And just telling him my feelings would cement that. All I want is hope”  
Kurt sighed “I’m not going to tell you what to do. But Sam can appreciate feelings, he really can. Even if he doesn’t reciprocate them, he will still be your friend. He has an amazing heart, something he has in common with you Blaine. Just talk to him tomorrow okay?”  
Blaine sighed. “Okay,”  
“Promise?” Kurt asked  
“Yes. Okay . Promise.” Blaine laughed. “Why are you up so late anyway? Don’t you have an early class tomorrow?”   
“Um, yeah. I actually… ihadadatetonight,’ Kurt Rushed  
“What was that?”  
“I said… I had a date tonight…” Kurt finished and waited for a response.   
“And you’ve been letting me rave all about my stupid crush when you had an ACTUAL date!? Not okay Kurt! Tell. Me. Everything!”  
And Kurt did.   
They both talked into the wee hours of the morning. About the beautiful flowers that Adam had bought Kurt then they both mapped out exactly what Blaine was going to say to Sam tomorrow, Blaine having texted Sam to meet him at the Lima Bean before class. Saying their last goodbyes for the night, Kurt made Blaine promise to text him with updates about the Blam Plan. And in return Kurt had promised to take a photo with Adam and send it to Blaine asap.   
With promises of future phone calls they both hung up and slept soundly that night.  
It wasn’t until 10am the next morning Kurt received a text message with three words and a picture.  
From Blaine: You were right.   
Underneath was a picture of Blaine looking into the camera while Sam was kissed his cheek. Blaine had the biggest smile on his face which consequently made Kurt smile like a maniac.   
“Whatcha looking at babe?” Adam came up behind Kurt snaking his arms around his hips, kissing him on the neck.   
“Just my best friend back in Ohio… Do you mind if I send him a photo of us?’ Kurt asked.  
“As long as you get my good side,” Adam Joked. 


End file.
